Beyond Sirius
by Amitew
Summary: Todos creían conocerle, pero nadie lo hacía en verdad. Syo estaba decidido a descubrir que había detrás de Satsuki, y de Natsuki también. Sirius sería testigo de los secretos, de lo que había más allá de ellos. BL/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Este capítulo ocurre la noche del episodio número seis de la segunda temporada.**

El péndulo dorado del reloj mantenía su rítmico vaivén. Era de noche, y en la habitación iluminada por la luna solo resonaba dicho sonido. Perfectamente alcanzaban las dos, tres, o incluso cuatro de la madrugada, y Syo seguía sin poder dormir. Bocarriba sobre la cama, con la mirada fijada en el techo.

Sus pensamientos sobre el ajetreado día con Satsuki vagaban. El idiota de Natsuki le había tenido preocupado. Pese a que todo había salido bien, podría decirse que se había quedado con una especie de… _espina_. Una espina clavada en el pecho a la que no le encontraba una razón de ser.

¿Algo no encajaba?

¿Algo estaba mal?

¿O quizás era un simple vacío?

No lo sabía. Y darle tantas vueltas al asunto le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza, así que decidió dejarlo aparcado. Ya pensaría claramente en ello cuando amaneciera.

Dio otra vuelta en la cama, tapándose hasta la nariz con las sábanas. Cerró los ojos, pero un crujido proveniente de la litera de abajo le obligó a abrirlos. Aunque seguramente solo era Natsuki levantándose al baño o a por un vaso de agua, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo. Contempló cómo su silueta avanzaba hasta el alféizar de la ventana, sentándose sobre él.

Sus bucles dorados y desordenados caían adornando su rostro blanquecino. El pijama liso le quedaba algo grande, y llevaba puestas las gafas, dándole un aire de niño pequeño. Sus ojos de jade, extrañamente tenían un brillo casi acuoso… ¿Acuoso?

Syo le miró con más atención, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Natsuki estaba a punto de llorar.

La primera lágrima cayó.

* * *

_¡Hey! :3_

_Subo esto en honor al cumpleaños de Syo, Natsuki, Satsuki y Kaoru. Habrá BL y amor entre los cuatro en los futuros capítulos, pero de momento solo subo esto, puesto que estoy bastante atareada con los exámenes. TwT_

_Tengo planeado, por si a alguien le interesa, subir también otro fic de Syo, Satsuki y Natsuki, pero no en la misma "realidad", sino en otra distinta, con una trama diferente y que involucra la fantasía, las estrellas y los ángeles; además otro sobre el pasado de Masato y Ren. _

_Estoy terminando el capítulo de Yuki-chan, por lo que lo subiré probablemente cuando acabe las clases. *A*_

_Eso es todo. -^^-_

_My song, your song, our sound!_

_Matta ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

Aún no se lo podía creer: Natsuki estaba llorando. Es decir, le había visto algo triste otras veces, pero nunca hasta ese extremo. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, procurando hacer el mínimo de ruido posible, para verle mejor.

El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y los sollozos cesaron cuando inspiró profundamente, como si tratara de calmarse. Con una mano, se quitó las gafas. Sus ojos se cerraron durante unos segundos, como un largo parpadeo, y se volvieron a abrir mostrando la brillante esmeralda que los caracterizaba.

Syo retrocedió inconscientemente. Quería saber más, pero guardar las distancias con Satsuki era necesario. Volvió a centrarse en su silueta recortada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Satsuki bajó la cabeza, y se abrazó a sí mismo, como si tratara de protegerse. Un suspiro apenas audible escapó por sus labios, mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

Syo continuó observándole un rato más, pero como el otro no se movía, volvió a taparse con las sábanas hasta perderse bajo ellas. Esa escena le había dejado con un desagradable nudo en la garganta. Tras dar un par de vueltas más en la cama, se quedó dormido, pero antes, se dio cuenta de una cosa: Satsuki no se estaba abrazando a sí mismo, sino a Natsuki.

* * *

La molesta cancioncita de Piyo-chan le despertó. Con un salto salió de la cama, aún somnoliento. Se estiró, tratando de desperezarse. El dormir poco le iba a pasar factura durante el día. Miró de reojo a su compañero.

Natsuki apagó el despertador, y le miró con una sonrisa.

–¡Buenos días, Syo-chan! –le saludó.

Él respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza. No sabía muy bien cómo mirarle, era una situación incómoda. Pese a todo, decidió desechar las dudas sobre la noche anterior. Ya le preguntaría cuando tuviera más ordenados sus propios pensamientos.

Ai no estaba en su cama, lo cual era normal. Seguramente ya andaría rondando por la academia, aprovechando cada minuto del día.

–¿Syo-chan? –le llamó de nuevo el otro.

–¿Eh? ¿Decías?

–No es nada, es solo que Syo-chan parecía estar distraído–rió.

El menor no pudo evitar contagiarse de la sonrisa de su novio. Vale que se hubiera entristecido la noche anterior, pero la sonrisa era otra de las cosas que caracterizaba a Natsuki. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de meterse al baño para darse una ducha.

No tardó demasiado, ya que tenía varias cosas pendientes que hacer. Esa misma tarde, de hecho, le iban a entrevistar en un programa de radio. Se miró en el espejo, y sonrió a su reflejo. Por fin estaba cumpliendo su sueño.

Al ver una copia de sí mismo, se acordó de Kaoru. También tenía pendiente una visita de su gemelo, ya que le había prometido algunos meses atrás, que en cuanto terminara los exámenes, vendría a verle. Con ese pensamiento, terminó de arreglarse y salió del baño. Quiso saber la hora, pero no recordaba dónde demonios había dejado el teléfono.

–¡Natsu…!–le llamó, mas se quedó sin voz al comprobar que quien estaba ahí en realidad, era Satsuki.

Y lo peor de todo, es que le dirigía una mirada fulminante de esas que siempre usaba cuando su sangre hervía en deseos asesinos. Dio un paso atrás, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, las garras de aquella fiera estaban alrededor de su cuello. Satsuki le empotró contra la pared, con brusquedad. Syo forcejeó inútilmente, tratando de liberarse del agarre.

–Tú–dijo con sequedad–. No has visto nada.

El rubio asintió como pudo. Creyó haber sido lo suficientemente sigiloso anoche, pero parece ser que no. Y Satsuki castigaba a quienes inmiscuían en sus asuntos. Las uñas seguían clavándose en su garganta, y notaba cómo el aire comenzaba a faltar. Las enfurecidas esmeraldas le deseaban la muerte con una fiera mirada que le hacía temblar.

–Una cosa más–añadió–. Puede que estés saliendo con Natsuki…–sonrió con arrogancia– Pero no con Natsuki Shinomiya. Eres igual que los demás–le soltó de golpe, causando que cayera al suelo–, no entiendes nada.

El rubio apretó los puños.

–Te odio–fue lo único que se le ocurrió soltar.

Satsuki arqueó una ceja.

–¿Acaso crees que me importa? –respondió.

Tras soltar una escueta carcajada de superioridad, salió de la habitación, con paso airado y orgulloso. Syo, por su parte, permaneció en el suelo, mirando a las tablas de madera, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. ¿Qué sabría ese idiota? ¿Quién era él para decir nada sobre su relación? Alzó la cabeza

¿Conque no sabía nada? Pues bien, ahora le iba a demostrar que se equivocaba.

* * *

_¡Primer capítulo subido! :)_

_A partir de aquí comienza la historia, creo que os va a gustar. Creo tener bajo control las personalidades de Sacchan y Nacchan, por lo que creo que no hay riesgo de que esto se vuelva muy OOC. :3 Sé que nadie lee esto, pero que sepáis que con cada review que me dejáis estoy un buen rato pegando saltitos de emoción, así que gracias. xD Y bueno, por leer también, por supuesto. 3 _

_No sé cuándo actualizaré, puede que mañana suba el otro capítulo que tengo escrito, o puede que no, para dejaros con la intriga. Soy marvada. (?)_

_Este capítulo va para Lucas, para que así no me viole, y para Yaa-chan, porque es un maldito ser unicelular que siempre me está presionando para que escriba. ewe_

**_My song, Your song, Our sound!_**

**_Matta ne!_**


	3. Chapter 3

La tarde pasó fugaz. La entrevista fue bastante entretenida, e incluso pudo contestar algunas preguntas de sus fans en directo. Sentir el gran afecto que le procesaban cientos de personas gracias a su música realmente le hacía feliz.

Disfrutó tanto de la tarde, que incluso se olvidó del incidente con Satsuki; de hecho, solo se acordó de ello al encontrarse ya en el pasillo que llevaba a su cuarto.

No tenía muchas ganas de toparse de nuevo con ese estúpido, así que volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el salón, decidido a matar el tiempo allí. Otoya le saludó con una sonrisa cansada, espatarrado sobre uno de los sofás. Syo sonrió al ver a su amigo, y se dejó caer a su lado.

–¿Un día duro? –le preguntó.

–¡Y tanto! –afirmó el pelirrojo– He estado ayudando a Ringo-sensei de aquí para allá, ¡estoy agotado! –suspiró– ¿Y tú?

El rubio resopló y se encogió de hombros.

–Igual.

Otoya le miró durante unos segundos, de reojo, sin decir nada. El otro percibía sus ojos clavados encima de él, y sintió la necesidad de interrumpir el extraño silencio que se había creado entre ellos, el cual comenzaba a tornarse incómodo.

–¿Qué ocurre, Otoya? ¿Qué me miras? –preguntó.

El aludido ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión infantil. Parecía estar pensándose, y ya era raro en alguien tan espontáneo como él, si soltar algo o no. Y por una vez, pareció querer controlarse, así que Syo simplemente enarcó una ceja y regresó a su habitación. Pensándolo mejor, cuanto más tiempo dejara pasar, más nervioso se pondría luego.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió bastante cuando solo se encontró a su sempai dentro. Ai le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y volvió a centrarse en su ordenador. "¿A quién miras como un ser superior, idiota?", pensó el rubio. Había aprendido a controlarse respecto al peliazul, ya que los castigos luego eran demasiado estrictos como para soportarlos.

Agarró una revista cualquiera para distraerse y se tumbó sobre su litera. Pasaron unos pesados segundos en los que tan solo el tecleo incesante se oía. ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba tan callado hoy?

–Syo–le llamó su superior–. He estado escuchando la radio… Pronunciaste mal el nombre del dorama alrededor del minuto siete. Sabía que no tenías muchas luces, pero confundirte con el nombre de una serie en la que actúas…–suspiró.

–¡Estaba nervioso! –se defendió–Además, ¿qué importa si me equivoco? Nadie va a…-se calló.

Ai le estaba mirando con esos ojos de superioridad que siempre ponía, aquella mirada que le decía "Nunca aprendes, idiota", lo cual también venía a significar "castigo".

–Entonces copia el nombre de la serie cien veces. Y los nombres de tus compañeros de reparto, también–arqueó una ceja–. ¿Cómo puedes tener una mentalidad tan estúpida?

El rubio frunció el ceño, molesto, y tras replicar con incoherentes gruñidos, siguió pasando las páginas de su revista. Leyó algunos de los artículos sobre las últimas tendencias. Otra cosa que tenía que añadir a su lista de cosas pendientes: ir de compras. Aunque, por supuesto, esto no le desagradaba precisamente. Siempre le habían gustado la ropa y las tiendas. Puede que eso no fuera considerado muy masculino, pero a él le interesaba conservar una buena apariencia. El mundo hoy en día giraba alrededor de eso.

Al poco rato, Natsuki regresó. Llevaba su feliz sonrisa de siempre, pero en sus ojos había un brillo extraño. Saludó a Mikaze primero, para luego subir por la escalerita de madera hasta la cama de su novio.

–Syo-chan, ya he llegado–dijo, canturreando.

–Ya veo–sonrió–. ¿Qué tal ha sido tu día?

El mayor soltó una pequeña risita, y se abrazó a él. En el tiempo que llevaban saliendo, los abrazos seguían reinando, pero ahora Syo no se resistía. Le frotó la espalda con cariño como respuesta.

–Fantástico. ¿Y el de Syo-chan?

–Igual–mintió.

Aunque quería mucho a Natsuki, no podía contarle sobre aquellos incidentes. En parte porque no quería, en parte porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se quedaron abrazados un rato más, mimándose mutuamente. Podrían haber permanecido así toda la vida, pero Kurusu recordó su plan de investigar. ¿Por dónde debería empezar? Es decir, ya sabía prácticamente todo sobre su pareja: color favorito, hobby, preferencias musicales, ¡incluso el número total de peluches que tenía! Lo único que desconocía era su pasado… Mas, si algo tan retorcido como Satsuki había surgido de él, entonces debió de haber sido horrible… Aunque claro, no podía preguntar algo como eso así como así. Sería demasiado precipitado, y Satsuki se enfadaría aún más.

–Syo-chan está trabajando muy duro últimamente. Ya casi no nos vemos, esta mañana me he despertado estando solo, y cuando el trabajo siempre nos deja demasiado cansados –sonrió.

–Bueno, mañana tengo el día libre. –Dijo– ¿Te apetece venir conmigo a la ciudad?

Natsuki asintió con efusividad. Otra voz se oyó desde el otro lado de la sala.

–No tienes el día libre. Si no me entregas las copias antes de desayunar, me encargaré yo mismo de ponerte trabajo. –avisó Ai.

–¿Iba en serio? ¡Venga ya! ¡Dame un respiro!

–¿Respiro? De acuerdo. Entonces que sean ciento ochenta.

Y Syo decidió cerrar la boca antes de que el número subiera aún más.

* * *

La mano le dolía de tanto escribir. Había terminado con las copias, y _tan solo_ eran las cuatro de la mañana. Lo malo es que no creía ser capaz de llegar a la cama, ya que estaba tan cansado, que si parpadeaba una vez más, caería dormido tal cual estaba sobre el escritorio. Apagó la lamparita y dejó sus _deberes voluntarios_ –así los llamaba Ai–, sobre la mesa de su sempai.

Fue hasta su cama, vislumbrando lo suficiente como para no chocarse. Solo faltaba causar ruido a esas horas y ganarse otro castigo.

–…_Geuse_…

Syo se giró asustado al oír esa voz. Al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que solo era Natsuki hablando en sueños.

–La Arena… Betelgeuse…

Esperó unos segundos más, pero eso fue lo único que murmuró. Se metió entre las sábanas de su cama. ¿Qué era Betelgeuse? ¿A qué se refería con "la arena"? Genial, hoy tampoco iba a poder dormir.

* * *

_Hey!_

_Espero que os guste este capítulo x3_

_Ya comienzan a haber indicaciones sobre futuros eventos de la trama... jojojo, el siguiente capítulo empezará con las revelaciones más importantes, lo prometo. De momento, podéis dejarme vuestras hipótesis en un comentario, y a quien acierte, le puedo dar un pequeño adelanto de los hechos. Si quiere, claro. Pero creo que aquí todos amamos los spoilers. xD_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, y un abrazo a todas aquellas personas que dejaron review._

_No sé si mañana podré subir capítulo, pero lo intentaré. ewe_

**_My song, your song, our sound. _**

**_Matta ne!_**


End file.
